Power of Love
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: A new foe shows up and kidnaps one of the bird warriors a week before Halloween. The others learn who the foe is and four new people show up to help show the foe, love is a powerful thing that everyone has. A week after Halloween four other boys arrive and move in with the bird warriors, and everyone is happy.


_Annie: We're back!_

**SB/Kierra: Why are we doing another story?**

_Annie: We are doing another one because Kelly suggested that we do one with her and Zack in it._

**SB/Kierra: Oh okay. We don't own anything.**

_Annie: Enjoy!_

Summary: A new foe shows up and kidnaps one of the bird warriors a week before Halloween. The others learn who the foe is and four new people show up to help show the foe, love is a powerful thing that everyone has. A week after Halloween four other boys arrive and move in with the bird warriors, and everyone is happy.

* * *

"We have found her, Mistress. She lives in the mortal world and is even more powerful than before." Said a man with black hair that had green stripes through it and green eyes. He was about 6ft 5in tall and well muscled; he was in love with his mistress, but she did not know it, plus he did not know how to tell her.

"Good, now go get her, Spencer." She said as he bowed to her and left without saying a word. She was tall about 6 feet in height and had long red heir that came to her waist and had green eyes.

"I will get you Maurice, your power will be mine." She said as she looked at an image of the young woman she was after.

* * *

The woman she was after was sitting on the ground surrounded by her friends, there was 15 girls, four of them were winged sailor scouts known as the Bird Warriors, nine others were the sailor scouts, the other two had no powers but knew the secret the other 13 shared; she herself was a Bird Warrior and she was also a full witch. She had been a half witch her whole life until a three months ago when she became a full witch; since one of her parents had been a witch and/or warlock and the other was a mortal, she did not know which parent had the power and she did not care. They all sat under the trees, in their favorite spot talking about Halloween that was a week away.

"Hey Becky are you going to do the haunted house this year?" asked Serena.

"What haunted house?" Asked Jamie.

"It's an old mansion on the edge of town; I've been doing it since the guy who had been doing it died... 6 years ago tomorrow." Becky explained to her friends Jamie, Ally, Katie, Lynnette, and Kelly; who had moved to Japan four months ago. Their friend and fellow Bird Warrior, Jazmine had lived in japan her whole life so she knew about the haunted house.

After a while they all went to do their own thing and Becky went to the haunted house to start getting it ready, but since she used magic she only made it look like it took her a week since she would go to Halloween town to visit her fellow witches. Once she came back to the mortal world she would go home since it was always about 9 o'clock at night when she got back.

As she slept she heard music and she opened her eyes they were blank like she was in a trance, she walked out her house and Luna, who was sitting on the roof of Serena's house saw her and followed. Luna followed her to the old mansion and into the basement and watched as she stopped and Luna heard the music, for the first time, stop and when it stopped playing Becky fell to the ground, asleep. A figure whom had been in the basement picked her up and started to walk towards a glowing door way that appeared out of nowhere.

"Diana" Becky said making the man holding her stop and shrug before walking through the portal.

Luna then saw her future daughter Diana and realized why Becky said what she did; it was because she heard the faint sound of the bell on Diana's collar.

* * *

While they talked about what just happened, Amara woke to the sound of music and she got out of bed and walked into the living room in the house; she, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru shared, and saw a man standing in the middle of the room.

"Who the hell are you?" Amara asked him suspiciously.

"My name is Nephrite; I was one of Prince Darion's generals during the sliver millennium before Queen Beryl attacked. When Sailor Moon made her first appearance I fell for her friend Molly. You can trust me Sailor Uranus." he said, surprising her.

"Ok I trust you. Why are you here anyway?" she asked him as she tilted her head to one side.

"I am here to tell you that your friend Becky is in grave danger. She will die if you don't find her soon." Nephrite said.

"What do you mean?" Amaira asked him confused.

"An evil witch from a past life wants her powers and if she gets them then Becky will die and the evil witch will take over the world. As many as the villains you have faced in the past have tried to do." Nephrite explained.

"Oh I see." she said before he disappeared leaving her to think of what to do next.

Amara went back to her room and put some clothes on and left the house not bothering to leave a note, she deiced to tell them in the morning, if they did not have to worry. She drove over to Becky's house and heard Luna called her name and saw that she was sitting on the wall outside Becky's house, Diana had gone back to the future and they talked it over and Amaira called the other sailor scouts and bird warriors out and told them what happened. The others, excluding Lynnette and Kelly who were still in bed, were shocked and they tried to find her but then a hole opened and they all fell through and found themselves in a different place.

"Where are we and how did we get here?" Lita asked.

"You are in Halloween Town, there is more to the story than you already know." said a voice they all knew.

"Tony? What so you mean?" Serena asked, one of Becky's witch friends.

"Come with me and I will explain everything to you." Tony replied as they all got up and followed her to her place.

She made am image appear and it was of a woman that looked a lot like Becky except for the color of her hair which was blonde instead of brown, same length and braided the same way.

"Who is she?" Ally asked.

"Her name is Maurice she is Becky's past life, even witches have past lives. Many years ago when Maurice was alive she was a half witch and she had a special power that a black witch wanted. They got her and tried to strip her power away but Maurice's lover stopped them and freed her, the black witch vowed to find her again and try to take her powers. They have been looking for her and they must have found Becky and saw that looked like Maurice and figured that Maurice had died and was reborn as Becky, with no memories of her past live." Tony explained.

"Wow that is a lot to take in." Amy said.

"Now I know why Nephrite said what he did." Amaira said, with a sigh.

"What did he say to you anyway?" Lita asked her as they all looked at her.

"He just said that she was in grave danger and that it was an evil witch from her past life and if she gets Becky's powers, Becky will die and the evil witch will take over the world like all the others have tried to do before." Amaira explained.

"So he hinted at what I just told you." Tony said.

"Pretty much, yes." Amaira said nodding her head.

* * *

Tony sent them back to their world with the promise that she and Heidi would help them find her. When they got back they all went home except for Jamie, Ally, Katie, Jazz who met up with Kelly and Lynnette at Jamie's. Kelly told the Bird Warriors about her boyfriend, his cousin and his girlfriend and their friend that Becky had taken a liking to and he has told her before she moved down here that he had fallen in love with Becky even though they have never met. The four of them were moving down to live with them and were going to be staying at her place. Something in Kelly's heart was telling her that Kyle was Becky's true love and was the one to save her like in the story she just heard.

An hour later a taxi pulled up in front on Kelly's house and three men and a woman got out and Kelly saw who it was and ran down to hug the shortest male. He gave her a big hug and kissed her deeply before letting his friends greet her.

"How are you, baby? Do you like it here? Have you missed me?" The man asked her.

"Of course I missed you. I'm doing fine and yes I like it here. All my friends are here, and I've befriended the people Becky has befriended when she moved here all those years ago." Kelly said as she led them into her house.

"Where does Becky live?" asked the male who the tallest one of the group.

"Not far." Kelly replied as she wondered if she should tell them the truth about her now being a sailor scout and that she was now a full witch and that she was missing.

Kelly was saved from answering when the tallest one asked, "Becky is missing, isn't she."

"What makes you say that Kyle?" Kelly asked him.

"For the past month I've been having the same dream over and over again every night. In the dream, I see Becky lying on a table with another female standing next to her then I see the sailor scouts and four others with wings fighting monsters and I see myself kissing Becky." Kyle told her. Kelly then told them what they knew and told them about Becky being missing, they were shocked to say the least and it confirmed Kyle's dream.

"So what do we do now?" asked Jen, the other female asked, she was dating Zack's cousin Timmy.

"Tony, one of Becky's witch friends said that she and their other witch friend, Heidi will help us look for her and until then, there is not much we can do." Kelly said to them.

"Let's get ourselves settled in." said Zack, Kelly's boyfriend, as the others agreed.

"I thought Anthony, Justin, Robert, and Lucas were coming down with you guys." Kelly said as they all sat in the living room of Kelly's house after they had put their stuff into their rooms.

"Justin had a death in the family; Lucas and his family are on vacation right now; Anthony had a wedding to get to; and Robert was unable to get off from work." Kyle said as Kelly nodded, the four boys Kyle spoke of were good friends of his. Anthony also was dating Jamie, Justin was Ally's boyfriend, Lucas was going out with Katie, and Robert was still single.

* * *

"I have turned with her, mistress." Spencer said as he appeared before, Becky still in his arms.

"Wonderful! Place her on the table." She said as he did as told as she walked over to the table.

She guessed that she was dreaming; she could see herself lying on a table as a man and woman stood close by. The man loved the woman, but the woman did not realize it, the woman wanted a power she had; she didn't know this woman, so why was she calling her Maurice?

* * *

The next day, it was early in the afternoon about 2 o'clock; Kelly brought Zack, Timmy, Jen and Kyle to meet the others; Jamie, Ally, Katie asked Kyle about their boyfriends and were told what the four boys were doing.

"Are they coming down?" Ally asked.

"Yes, they said they would be coming down in at least two weeks." Kyle told her, making her, Jamie, and Katie smile.

"Oh good, you're all here." Said Tony as she and Heidi appeared, the witches were introduced to the 4 newcomers.

"Do you know where Becky is?" Luna asked shocking Zack, Timmy, Jen and Kyle, they didn't know cats could talk.

Kelly and Lynnette explained that only three cats could talk; Luna, Artemis, and their future daughter Diana, who lives in the future and comes to the past with Serena and Darion's future daughter Rini.

"Yes we do, and we are going to take you there." Heidi said as they all stood up.

"Kelly, you, Zack, Timmy, Jen, and Kyle should go back to Becky's house." Mina said.

"Okay, but Kyle should go with you guys, he can help." Kelly told her as Jamie nodded; they stepped back and watched the sailor scouts and bird warriors transform. Tony sent the others, except Kyle, to Becky's witch room in her house to watch in her looking glass as they went to were Becky was.

* * *

"Oh Maurice, you have grown stronger, that power will soon be mine. You still look just the same as you did before, Maurice." She said.

"Mistress Charisma, we have intruders." Spencer said.

"So it seems Maurice's friends have come to rescue her." Charisma said as the scouts, bird warriors, Heidi, Tony, and Kyle appeared.

"Give our friend back!" Fire Bird yelled.

"Never! Soon her power will be mine." Charisma said as Becky started glowing.

"Kyle, go save Becky, we'll take care of these two and the monsters." Sun Bird said to him as he nodded and ran to the table were Becky lay.

"Becky? Becky, can you hear me? Please wake up, Becky. I love you, Rebecca." Kyle said as he shook her, trying to wake her up, nothing was working.

Kyle remembered the dream he had and kissed Becky on the lips and he heard Charisma yelling and he felt Becky sigh, making him break the kiss and watch as Becky slowly opened her blue eyes and blinked sleepily at him as she smiled softly.

"Hey." Becky said softly.

"Hey yourself. I love you." He told her as he helped her sit up which made her smile.

"I love you too." She whispered.

"No!" Charisma yelled as she sent an energy blast towards them but a shield appeared between them.

"Thanks Tony." Becky said her voice a little louder, knowing which of her two witch friends made the shield.

"Anything for you, Lucy." she said as Becky made a face causing Tony and Heidi to giggle at her, both knowing why she made the face.

"Lucy? Why...?" Kyle started to ask.

"It's a nickname to my witch name, I'm only called that in Halloween town and by my fellow witches and warlocks, they know never to call me by that name in the mortal world." Becky explained as she lend against Kyle.

"Why can't I have that power?" asked Charisma, mostly to herself.

"The power you want can't be taken by force, it is given freely. It is something everyone has, even you have it. It's called 'love' and love is a powerful thing." Becky told her, knowing in her heart that was the 'power' Charisma wanted.

"But I don't understand." Charisma said.

"I do, I understand love. I have loved you, Charisma, since I first laid eyes on you. I didn't say anything before because I didn't know how to tell you that I love you." Said Spencer.

"You do?" Charisma asked as everyone gathered around them. Spencer just kissed her deeply as everyone smiled.

"Aww." Everyone said, it was a sweat moment.

"Does that answer your question?" Spencer asked her.

"Yes. I'm sorry about all this; I guess I was just jealous of you. Can you forgive me?" Charisma asked.

"I understand and I forgive you." Becky said with a smile.

"Thank you." Spencer said to her.

"You're welcome, and I wish the two of you luck." Becky replied before they vanished and she sighed resting her head against Kyle's shoulder.

"You okay, Becky?" Sailor Moon asked her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine just tired." She replied with a yawn.

"We will send everyone home, it is getting late in the mortal world." Heidi said as she snapped her fingers, sending everyone home.

* * *

"Where are we?" Kyle asked as he found himself in a house he did not know.

"My house." said Becky as Kelly, Zack, Jen, Timmy, and Lynnette came down stairs having heard the dragon tell them that she was home.

"Are you alright?" Lynnette asked her friend.

"I'm fine just tired." Becky told them.

"That's good. We'll head home then." Jen said, as Becky nodded.

"I'm going to stay here tonight." Kyle told Kelly.

"Okay. Good night, Missy." Kelly said as they all left.

"Night, guys." Becky replied before Kyle picked her up bridal style, as she laughed, and he carried her up the stairs to her room and they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Kyle got up early and watched Becky sleep for a bit before going down stairs and made breakfast for the two of them. He made pancakes and bacon with toast and carried it all upstairs and found that Becky was awake when he walked into her room.

"I thought I smelled something cooking." Becky said with a smile.

"It took me a moment to find everything, but I made pancakes and bacon with toast." Kyle told her.

"Thank you, this is really sweet of you." She said.

"You're welcome. I meant what I said yesterday. I really do love you." Kyle told her.

"I know and I meant it also. I love you Kyle." She told him as they ate breakfast in bed.

Becky was feeling better after a good night's rest and felt happy and loved the attention that Kyle was giving her. After they finished eating they talked and got to know each other before they walked to the park were they found the others at their favorite spot. The others were happy to see that Becky was up and walk around without any help at all. They told Becky how they found out that she was in trouble and she was surprised that Nephrite had appeared to Amara.

Kyle moved his things into Becky's house later that day and the haunted how was a big hit as always and they celebrated Zack's birthday; and about two weeks later four boys arrived; Jamie, Ally, and Katie were overjoyed that their boyfriends had arrived. Anthony moved in with Jamie, Lucas moved his things in to Katie's place, Ally helped Justin move his things into her place, and Robert stayed with Becky and Kyle as he fell in love with Jazz,; who lived a block away from the other Bird Warriors. Becky knew that Jazz was falling for Robert and a month later they moved in together, they were living happily in Jazz's place. Becky also knew that were ever they were; Spencer and Charisma were happily in love with each other.

**END**

* * *

**SB/Kierra: This is a short story.**

_Annie: I know; it took me forever to write. I started this on my cell phone and then I transferred it to my computer and forgot about it and when I started to rewrite it from the beginning since I forgot where it was on my computer and then I found it again and I managed to pick up where I left off._

**SB/Kierra: Anyway. We hope you have enjoyed it!**

_Annie: Review please and tell me what you think, I have a sequel to this already typed and ready to post. Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


End file.
